A known indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus has an inconspicuous air outlet for improved appearance (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1 discloses an indoor unit for an air-conditioning apparatus that includes an air-sending fan disposed in an air passage extending from an air inlet to an air outlet, a heat exchanger disposed around the air-sending fan, and a vertical deflector rotatably supported in the vicinity of the air outlet and extending in a longitudinal direction of the air outlet. The air outlet is provided only in a bottom surface of a casing of the indoor unit.